Vidéo du Sri Lanka
right|thumb|[[Alvar Hanso dans la vidéo segmentée faisant partie de l'Expérience Lost. Les fans l'ont surnommé "M. le Barbu"]] Rachel Blake a filmé cette vidéo au Sri Lanka au milieu du mois de juillet 2006. Elle prétend que les informations révélées détruiront la Fondation Hanso. Il est trop dangereux de le révéler immédiatement, ainsi elle distribue tout autour de la planète et au sein du web des indices et des glyphes. Votre mission est de trouver les codes associés aux glyphes et de les enregistrer sur le site hansoexposed.com. Chaque code révèle un court fragment vidéo qui devra retrouver sa place au sein de la vidéo d'origine. La vidéo a été tournée clandestinement. Cette vidéo espionne Mittelwerk et son équipe. La caméra a pu filmer un des films d'orientation du Projet Dharma datant de 1975, avec le narrateur Alvar Hanso. Transcription Transcription des fragments (dans un ordre potentiel) Alvar Hanso narrating a 1975 orientation film: * © 1975 The Hanso Foundation * plays... (OHGE) * ORIENTATION * plays... (ZY6C) "I'm..." plays... (4KVKLAYDM0) "...Alvar Hanso." plays... (TRIBALWARS) "If you are watching this film, you already know and have worked with Gerald and Karen DeGroot," (GMX18BCJ) "...founders and masterminds of the DHARMA initiative. By now, you also know there are many research goals for our joint venture." (A0Y8) "What you may not know is why we have assembled the DHARMA initiat..." (KU12PB5LV7) "...ive. Why we have assembled the greatest minds in the world and given them unlimited funds and access." (90VDHOHU) "As with all you've already been told, you are bound by your honor and commitment to keep what you are about to hear a secret." (7HKBH) "In a few weeks, after your induction counseling and survival training, you and your colleagues will be shipped to a top secret facility..." (7TI) "The precise location of the facility is known only to myself..." (3ZGT) "...the DeGroots, the few high ranking members of my organization." (1EY8AZCZNA2) "Why all the security, all the secrecy? The answer is simple." (VIX7ZXT97) "The research is intended to do nothing less than save the world as we know it" (ZFTLZAGO014H) "In 1962, only thirteen years ago, the world came to the brink of Nuclear War. The United States and The Soviet Union almost fulfilled the promise of mutual assured destruction. A promise they continue to foster through a destructive Cold War." (XIGZ2Y10S2) "After the Cuban Missile Crisis, both nations decided to find a solution. The result..." (M6XY398) "...was the Valenzetti Equation." (E2LL1Z5E) "Commissioned under the highest secrecy, through the U.N. Security Council..." (88CH) "The equation is the brainchild of the Italian mathmetician Enzo Valenzetti." (750NZF8X) "It predicts the exact number of years and months until humanity extinguishes itself." (89RMCOCDC6D) "Whether through nuclear fire, chemical and biological warfare, conventional warfare, pandemic, over-population..." (CHOCOLATES) "The results are chilling, and attention must be paid..." (RXMHJH9Y) "Only by manipulating the enviornment, by finding scientific solutions to our problems..."(XQGRMH) "We will be able to change those core factors, and give humanity a chance to survive." (7C8R) "Although the equation has been buried by those who commissioned it..." (RGMR) "...panic. It has always been my belief that we ignore warnings at our own peril; and thus, the DHARMA Initiative was born." (56LHZJDCL7A4) "DHARMA is an acronym for Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications." (E82KNI8L) "It also stands for the one true way." (3GTVI0M11) "...and through your research, you will help human..." (5BE) "We have constructed several stations on the island..." (ING93A11RO86) "...underground laboratories with the facilities you will need to do your research, with optimal expediency..." (R3PUX4) "...all of the support you will need, including regular medicine and food drops will be made in perpetuity." (ESJ4X6EBNC) "A radio transmitter has also been erected on the island..." ('GZ2I) "...broadcasting in a frequency and encryption known only to us." (VACCINE) "The transmitter will only broadcast the core numerical values of the Valenzetti Equation." (V4UMMA) "When, through your research, you manage to change the numerical value of any one of these factors" (PKDBAH7J) "When you have created through science the unaudible ..." (GMIWRLHHNHM) "You will know that the one true way has been found..." (RRGYXS) "That is the work to which you have committed yourself. Change the core values of the Valenzetti Equation, and you will change the course of destiny." (KCQBMLI6) "The fate of the human race is in your hands." (4R19Y0UXB6Y) "Thank you and namaste." (FVH7N) '''Thomas Mittelwerk speaking to a group: plays... (IG3X) "We all know what happened- the DHARMA Initiative failed." (44KU2VKQ) "And in spite of every effort of the Foundation, we are gripped in the tyranny of those six numbers." (ZR2JI) "We have tried to change those values by manipulating the environment in many, many ways." (NARVIK) "We have done our level best, and yet..." (4HO) "...this inscrutable equation keeps bringing us back to the numbers" (2NG39Z) "So now, we have to take radical action..." (VOU8VPNPS5X) "...and I just want to tell all of you, that I trust you to do what is best." (VDADOS7YRE0) "the villages of Filan (?) and Vetul-Milani (?) have allowed us to test our vaccine on them." (25KOCJS6S6) "They think they are infected by a virus carried by local macaques" ('TROPICS) "and they believe we are bringing them the cure," (0UJ2) "So when you go in, you have to keep up the story..." (NZ59) "You know it by heart, don't waver..." (748L) "When the deaths begin you must comfort everyone with compassion and empathy" (354G8) "Then the bodies of the dead must be brought to the station immediately for full genetic work-up" (307L97BDB9) "We must make absolute certain we are hitting precise genetic targets..." (XWZW) "...we have engineered into the virus." (PFKAB5QXK) "The optimal mortality rate is 30 percent." (FLHO6CUM181) "Our operatives at the Vik Institute have verified this figure. If..." (NANITE) "...more or less people succumb, we have failed." (IRZ7) "We need not take any more lives than is absolutely neccesary. Yes?" (OUDW) "But Tom, these are people, innocent human beings, and we're just-" "If you knew, with mathemetical certainty, that you could end all famine, war, and poverty, what would you do...?" (FRXRUK9TQ) ''"Exactly. You'd find the best way to get it done - precisely, surgically..." (VE5SMC) "...without allowing for any more suffering than is absolutely necessary. (Sigh)" (THEFLASHLIGHT) "It is not fair that innocents have to die so that we can perfect this virus" (BAX5OUX8T) "...but I promise you, someone is going to hel..." (GLLV8B) Mittelwerk- ""Is there something reflecting in the back?" Rachel- "Oh God!" Mittelwerk- "Somebody grab her!" (QUARANTINE) '''Rachel Blake being chased: Mittelwerk-"Hey! Hey! Get her!" (incomprehensible shouting) Rachel- "No! Get off me! Get off! No!" Man-"We got her." Rachel-"Get off me! No! It's-" (5XW3O) La vidéo reconstituée (69 fragments sur 70) Liste des extraits dans l'ordre potentiel. Chaque extrait est associé à sa première image à gauche et sa dernière à droite. Les titres pointent sur un extrait de la vidéo et le code du glyphe pointe sur l'extrait associé. Le numéro du glyphe pointe sur l'image du glyphe et sur sa découverte. La page Hansoexposed.com Codes rassemble les glyphes trouvés. Film d'orientation (36 glyphes) Ouverture du film d'orientation (2 glyphes) Introduction du film d'orientation (4 glyphes) DHARMA et secret (3 glyphes) Résumé de la mission (5 glyphes) Discours historique (3 glyphes) L'Equation Valenzetti (8 glyphes) Histoire du DHARMA (4 glyphes) Complexes sur l'île (6 glyphes) Fin du film d'orientation (6 glyphes) Discours de Mittelwerk (18 glyphes) Rachel est découverte (2 glyphes) Liens externes *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/f6a709325b8549012d4256c4a7afbbd9 Vidéo du Sri Lanka, '''69' fragments sur 70 (en ordre potentiel)] *Mises à jour de la Vidéo du Sri Lanka sur YouTube Catégorie:Films d'orientation